Are You An Angel?
by Allie Ravenwood
Summary: The life of Urushihara Hanzo is simply eat, sleep, go through the internet and creating websites to make extra cash while he stays with his legal guardian Maou Sadao. However, will a blond American who moves in two doors down change this NEET's life around? AU UrushiharaxOC LuciferxOC
1. Metting the Neighbors

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**I'M BACK!**

**DID YOU MISS ME?! DID YOU REALLY?! Because I missed you guys so bloody much, it is unreal!**

**Okay, *Ahem* I am now off hiatus. I have been working on the story since November last year. And I'm almost finished it, so I decided I'm going to post it now!**

**I really hope you like it. This is the first Hatraku Maou-sama story that I've actually stuck to!**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

Hanzo Urushihara scrolled down a website carelessly.

"I need something to do," he muttered. "And I'm hungry." he looked down to his legs. There was an annoying tingling sensation running through them. He laid back and slowly stretched his legs out under the table. After a minute, the tingling stopped and he stood up, he was shaky because he hadn't been up all morning and it was now at least four in the afternoon.

He opened the refrigerator and frowned. Nothing but a freaking onion?

He half sighed, half groaned as he went back to his table. He closed his laptop and reached behind his game console to reveal a black leather wallet.

"I work all day now I gotta get my own food?" he took out a few take out menus and skimmed through them. "Nothing good here," he noted as he put them back down. "People just really don't like me, do they?" he groaned as he slipped on a pair of shoes and pulled on a hoodie. He grabbed his keys and wallet and went for the door. As he opened it, there stood a timid looking blonde girl about seventeen. Her hand was raised to knock on the door. Her other hand held a package of noodles.

"O-Oh… um…." she looked down to her feet as she stuck out her hand. "My name is Alexandra MacDonnell I moved in two doors down yesterday… nice to meet you." Urushihara shook her hand, but continued to stare at her. The woman looked up to him hesitatingly. The violet haired boy looked at the noodles in her hand.

"Are you an angel?" he asked in all seriousness. The blonde's eyes widened.

All at once, Urushihara was on the floor clutching his nose and the blonde was rubbing her hand.

"Pervert, all I wanted was to meet the neighbors, not get hit on," she huffed. She threw the pack of noodles at him, landing in a very unpleasant place between his legs. The fallen angel groaned and rolled over, clutching his private parts.

"I wasn't freaking hitting on you," he said as he crawled across the room to his table. He looked back to Alexandra. "You're still here?"

"Yeah," the blond surveyed the room. "You keep a very clean house for a guy," she noted as she stepped into the room.

"I have a housewife now get out," he said as he turned back to his computer.

"You're married?" Alexandra frowned.

"No, he's more of Maou's wife than anything," he told her as he powered up his game console.

"'He'?" she questioned. "Like 'he' is a housewife?" she came farther in and shut the door.

"Ashiya; and he only acts like a house wife. He's not actually," the violet haired teen said as he turned back to his game.

"Is that The Storm Within?" the girl questioned as she looked at the monitor.

"Yep," Urushihara sighed as he picked up his controller.

"Can I play?" he looked back to the girl; her hands were clasped and pleading eyes.

"Uh… I guess?" he offered his controller which the girl eagerly stepped forward and took it.

"Have you got to level seventeen yet?" she asked as Urushihara grabbed the extra controller and got the game set up.

"I've beaten the whole game," he informed Alexandra as they started a multiplayer level.

"Then could you show me how to do that level?" she added in a sheepish tone. "I can't figure it out…"

"It's easy; all you do is jump in the well to get passed the guards and then climb the third sentry wall. If you get up there, it's easy it snipe the target." he told her.

Alexandra paused the game. "Wait, that's it?"

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty obvious." Urushihara rolled his eyes.

"That's awesome; do you know how long I was stuck on that level? For freaking ever! Thank you so much!" She grinned at him. "Hey, I know how to thank you!" She exclaimed as she stuck her index finger up.

"By unpausing the game?" the fallen angel guessed.

"No, I have some cookies I just made. I could give them to you." she smiled at him. The violet haired teen smiled back.

_'This could be the start to a beautiful friendship,'_

* * *

**A/N Hallo again!**

**Any friendship that involves will prosper. Usually.**

**Anyway, did you like it? I do. The other chapters will be longer. First ones are usually a little short.  
**

**I'm thinking I'm going to update on Tuesdays. Like today!**

**I'm in the process of writing for my other stories now, also, so be expecting them! ^^**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	2. Cookies!

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**After this update, they will be posted once a week.**

**I swear.**

* * *

"Urushihara, what are these?" Ashiya asked as he waged a bag of tasty looking cookies.

"What?" the boy asked, not turning from his computer screen.

"These cookies," the blonde replied. Urushihara froze. He thought he had hidden those. "They are obviously professionally made and you cannot have made them by yourself, so where did they come from?" the violet haired shot up and dashed towards Ashiya.

"They're mine, give 'em back!" he exclaimed as he tried to reach the pouch the older man held above his head.

"Tell me where they came from first," the blond demanded.

"From the gettin' place, now give 'em back!" the fallen angel shouted.

**-X-**

"Can't believe he didn't give them back," Urushihara mumbled as he unlocked his laptop and got on the internet. "They were really good too." he jumped when there was a pounding on the door.

"Urushihara, I want them back!" the violet haired teen froze at the female voice at the door. He got up and went to the door that was getting all the abuse. He opened it to find Alexandra (Or Alex, as Urushihara discovered she liked to be called) standing in the doorway in her pajamas, looking pretty ticked off. "I want them back," she said in an almost whiney voice. "I tried what you said in the game and I lost! So," he stuck out her hand. "I want my cookies back!"

Hanzo looked at her out stretched hand, then back to her face. "I don't have them anymore," he told her, which was the truth!

"Then make me more!" she demanded.

"I don't know how to cook!" Urushihara exclaimed.

"Then buy me some more," she scowled at him. The boy stared back at her.

"I don't leave the house," he said, shuffling backwards and slowly closing the door.

"Well, you're going to today!" Alex pushed her way into the apartment; got Urushihara and herself dressed and got out in a matter of six minutes flat.

"The sun is going to burn my eyes out of their sockets," he said as they walked down the sidewalk on the sunny day.

"Too bad," Alex huffed. "You shouldn't have given me shit advice."

"I didn't give you shit advice," he countered. "If it was shit, how did _I_ get through the level?"

"You must have used cheats or something, I don't know!" the girl pouted. She looked ahead of them and her face brightened. She hooked her arms with the boy's next to her and dragged him off in the direction of a cake and pastry shop.

"Look at those!" she pointed to the display. "Those look amazing!"

Urushihara scrunched up his nose. "Raisins are gross," he said, staring at the cookies.

"Those are chocolate chip," Alex said as she took a closer look.

"That's raisin," Urushihara put his finger on the glass.

"No they aren't!" Alex glared at him. "Excuse me," she got the attention of the boy behind the counter. He looked at her with interest after he had looked her over from head to toe.

"Can I help you, miss?" the guy who looked to be around eighteen leaned on the counter, still looking at Alex.

"Yeah, um, are these cookies oatmeal raisins, or oatmeal chocolate chip?" she pointed to the offender.

"Those are oatmeal raisin," he told her, "Can I get you a box?"

Alex shook her head. "No thanks, I don't like raisin," she sighed.

"Told you," the fallen angel smirked.

"Shut up," she hissed. After a few minutes of looking, Alex finally decided on chewy chocolate chip cookies with big chunks of chocolate.

Alex placed them on the counter for Urushihara to pay for them, but as soon as her back was turned, he disappeared.

"Will these be all for you, miss?" the guy from behind the counter asked. She turned to the ginger boy in surprise.

"Um, yeah, but…" she glanced around. "Have you seen the guy I was with?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" the guy asked as he put the desired cookies into a box and wrapped them up.

"Nope," she sighed, flicking some blonde hair over her shoulder. "He was going to pay for these though."

"I'll pay for them," the guy offered.

"Excuse me?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"I'll pay for your cookies if you go on a date with me," he said smoothly. Alex stared at him.

"Whoa," Alex and the guy looked over to the side to see Urushihara, holding a box of macadamia nut cookies. He slammed them on the counter. "We only want these."

The guy looked Urushihara over, he was at least six inches tall her than the violet haired teen. And he looked tiny compared to the store clerk's buff stature. But still… that look he gave him…

It was a look only a fallen-angel-turned-general-for-King-Satan's-army could give. And it was freaking scary.

The clerk nodded and rang up the cookies and Urushihara paid for them. After he did so, he walked out of the shop without a word. Alex followed close behind him.

"Urushihara," the American finally caught up to him at a cross walk. She put her hands on her knees, huffing and puffing for air. She looked up to the boy, he stared emotionlessly ahead. "T-thank you," Hanzo looked to her, his eyes wide with surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"I said 'thank you'." Alex straightened up and gave him a bright smile. "Knowing me, if you hadn't of interrupted, I would have stuttered over my words until I shouted a yes," she giggled. "So thank you for the cookies," she held up her bag, "And for saving me from an unwanted date." Urushihara shrugged.

"I just want to get home," he told her.

_'That is a big, fat lie, Lucifer,'_ he told himself.

"I hope we can do this again sometime," Alex said suddenly as they arrived at the Devil's Castle.

_'Me too,'_ Urushihara thought.

"Maybe when everything isn't so damn crowded, I hate people," he said.

Alexandra giggled at him before she left him to his cookies and went off to eat her own and went to go start on level eighteen from 'The Storm Within'.

"I can't believe I had to use the cookies I gave him as an excuse to see him again," she groaned, falling onto her small cot. "I am so lame!"

**-X-**

"Hey Chi, is that Urushihara?" Mao pointed to a violet haired teen standing by a blonde girl about the same age.

"I doubt it," the brunette said, straining to see outside the couple through the MgRonalds front window. "Urushihara doesn't leave the house much, does he?"

The devil looked at the short girl. "Try _never_ leaves the house." he scoffed, "Never mind with a _girl_."

* * *

**A/N Hallo again!**

**Little do you know Maou... Little do you know...**

**WHAT OTHER TEEN HAS PURPLE HAIR?! *Everyone comments with 50 billion animes with characters with purple/violet hair***

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	3. All For The Boss

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**How are you? I'm feeling good! (Joe Bereta reference)**

**Okay, before we get any further in, I want to say... they are all humans.**

**If they are referenced to as demons, or angels, I apologize.**

**Please... ENJOY!**

* * *

"What about this one?" Alex pointed lazily at her laptop.

"The graphics suck and the plot is terrible," Urushihara deadpanned.

"Fine! I'm going back to Nintendo! I'm done with Playstation!" she shouted.

"Nintendo isn't much better," Urushihara told her.

"The Wii U isn't that bad," Alex shrugged.

"Too expensive," he said, a macadamia nut cookie hanging out of his mouth.

"With all that money you get by creating websites you'd think you could afford this kind of stuff." the blonde thought aloud. "Speaking of which, I have a proposition for you," Alex rolled over and looked up to the male at his laptop. "I want to work for you!"

The fallen angel cocked his eyebrow at her. "Work for me?" he repeated.

"Yeah," the American grabbed one of his cookies and took a bite. "I told you, I do graphic design, and so if I could design graphics and stuff for your websites, then you could make better ads and get more business!"

"But the question is, are you any good?"

"Yeah look," the blond rolled back over to her laptop and opened Mia, her modeling program. "Ta da," she scrolled through many different pictures.

"Alright, you're hired," Urushihara said after looking through her gallery.

"Thank you, Urushihara-sama!" she squealed.

"On the condition of no 'Urushihara-sama'," he sighed.

"Yes sir!"

**-X-**

"Where do all these cookies come from?!" Ashiya demanded as he picked up the empty box of macadamia nut cookies.

"Jungle," Urushihara answered, not taking his eyes off the computer screen. Ashiya was about to yell at the teen when a knock was heard at the door.

"Hello?" Ashiya answered the door.

"Hello!" Urushihara tensed at the voice. "You must be Maou-san, nice to meet you."

"No, my name is Ashiya," the man introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Ashiya-san, my name is Alexandra, I live two doors down." she paused. "I was wondering, is Urushihara Hanzo here?"

"When am I not?" Urushihara called out.

"That's true," Alex mumbled. "I got our stuff!" The violet haired teen looked back to see Alex holding up a plastic bag.

"Then give it over," he reached behind him, switching to look back at the computer screen. Alex stepped into the apartment. She knelt down by the teen.

"Here," she placed a canned beverage in his hand and went to open a bag of chips.

"Wait a second," Ashiya held up his hand from where he was still standing by the door. "Have you been making this young woman go to the store for you?"

"All for the boss," Alex smiled brightly and pulled a laptop out of her messenger bag. She sat with her back to the wall.

"Alright, I got an idea for the 11up ad," she opened her laptop, unlocked it and went to a file.

"What are you two doing?" Ashiya asked.

"Working, now go annoy your girlfriend or something," Urushihara waved him off.

"Be nice, boss," Alex scolded. "It's probably really weird for a neighbor to just come in all the sudden bearing food."

"Not really," the violet haired teen mumbled. "Have you ever met Suzuno? She lives next door."

"Yeah," the American nodded. "She's such a sweetie!"

"Well, when she first moved in, she brought us a shit ton of packaged noodles."

"That's where I got the idea to bring you the ramen in the first place," Alex ate a few chips. "When she found out I moved in, she brought me some too."

"Did she hit you with them too?" he asked.

"Oi, I only did that because you were hitting on me," the blonde huffed.

"I told you, I _wasn't_ hitting on you!" Urushihara exclaimed.

"But you know who was?!" Alexandra suddenly burst, "That creeper from the bake shop! He hits on my every damn time I go in there! I think I'm going to stop going in there."

"See if they deliver," he mumbled.

"Maybe," Alex hummed. "Anyway, about that 11up ad…"

**-X-**

"What is up with your music?" Urushihara scrunched up with nose at the bouncy beat.

"It's K-pop!" Alex exclaimed, her head bobbing to the beat and the rest of her was doing a small dance from where she sat.

"It's dumb," he told her.

"You're dumb," she huffed.

"Dinner is almost ready, please stop bickering," Ashiya sighed. He had about enough of them. They would talk and freak out about things, play really loud games, spend an hour of complete silence, with nothing but the clicking of mice and the tapping of keyboards. And then, they would fight or bicker about things such as music, or favorite games.

"I need a ginger ale," Alex snapped her laptop shut and slid it under Urushihara's desk by his legs. "I'm gonna go get some, do you want one?"

"Don't care," he sighed. Alex shrugged and stood up.

"Would you like one, Ashiya-san?" she asked the blond.

"No thank you," the demon smiled at her. The American smiled back and exited the apartment. "Lucifer, what is your relationship with that woman?" he asked the fallen angel that just fell back on the floor.

"I dunno," he sighed.

A minute later, the door opened to reveal Maou.

"I'm home," he sighed.

"Good evening, sire," Ashiya said instantly. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Awesome, I'm exhausted," Maou sunk down at the table. "MgRonalds just started deliveries and I had to do them today."

"What about Chiho?" the blond demon asked.

"She had to man the counter almost all by herself."

The door was suddenly flung open and a blonde woman ran in.

"Boss, look at what I just got!" she squealed as she went to Urushihara, holding a box and a six pack of pop.

"Quit yelling, would you?" the teen looked to the side.

"But I just got it in!" she squealed.

"What is it?" he peaked curiously at the box.

"Take a look!" she used a pen and poked a hole in the tape. She practically ripped opened the box and pulled out two game cases, "Dark Riders one and two!"

"I thought those weren't out yet," he looked at the games with wide eyes.

"I know a guy," Alex said nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry, but just _who_ are you?" the blonde looked to the table to see Maou looking at her with a weird expression.

She gasped. "I apologize for my rudeness," the blonde bowed to the man. "My name is Alexandra, I live two doors down."

"My name is Sadao Maou, nice to meet you," Alex came forward and shook Maou's outstretched hand.

"Dinner's ready," Ashiya announced. Three dishes were set on the table while the fourth was placed on Urushihara's table.

"Boss, come sit at the table," Alex ordered.

"No," Urushihara replied.

"Boss," she said in a firmer tone.

"Nope."

"Urushihara."

"No."

"Hanzo."

"No."

"Boss."

"I said no."

"Get over here."

"Nope," he popped the p.

The blonde scooted over to him. "Hanzo, come eat at the table."

"I'm gonna fire you," he threatened. Alex ignored him and poked him in the side. He jolted at the ticklish sensation.

"Table."

"No," he said firmly, never taking his eyes off the computer screen.

Ashiya and Mao watched in wonder as the blonde woman reached over and started to tickle Urushihara's side.

"Stop it," he ordered.

"Come to the table."

"No."

"Fine," she grabbed her bowl and sat against Urushihara's back.

"Get off me."

"Come to the table."

"No."

"Okay then," she moved a bit to get more comfortable against his back.

"Fine!" the demon general exclaimed. Alex moved to the table and Urushihara followed. The teen glared at the blonde who joyfully ate her food.

"Ashiya-san, this dinner is wonderful," she gave the blond a bright smile.

The blond man blushed slightly, "T-thank you, Alexandra."

"So Maou-san—"

**-X-**

"I'm gonna go home now," Alex stuffed her laptop in her messenger bag. "I'll come by tomorrow and show you the idea I had for he Mocha Cola website I had."

Urushihara grunted in response. Alex leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"See you tomorrow, boss. It was nice meeting you two," she waved at the three once more before she left the apartment and headed down to her own. Urushihara stared at his computer screen with wide eyes and a blush stained on his cheeks.

"Lucifer…" Maou looked at the boy suspiciously.

**-X-**

Alex gave a silent squeal as soon as she got into her apartment. She plopped down on her cot with a grin on her face.

* * *

**A/N Hallo again!**

**It's a beautiful day. I am going to go and write outside with a nice cup of iced coffee. Perfect day. Unless it was raining. That would be even better. But instead of writing, I would be walking with an umbrella.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves- **

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	4. Kidnapped!

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**Buhuhahaha! We are back with yet another chapter!**

**I love you all. And your reviews.**

**I get so excited once Tuesdays come. You have no idea.**

* * *

"You're insane if you want me to do this alone," Alex huffed.

"All you do is go to this address and talk to the client, get the pictures and details and then come back," Urushihara told the blonde.

"B-but what if it's an old pervert and he does something dirty?" she squeaked.

"There's nothing to worry about, I'll be on your Bluetooth the whole time."

"Please come with me, boss," Alex bowed until she touched the floor from where she sat on her knees.

"I don't go outside." he stated.

"Please, Hanzo?" she gave him her best pouty face. "I'll make you a batch of cookies," she sang. The fallen angel looked at her for a second before sighing.

"They better be good," he told her before he went to change his clothes.

"Thanks, Boss!" Alex beamed.

**-X-**

"Thank you for your time," Alex bowed slightly before both teens exited the office of their client.

"He was seriously doubting us and killing my mojo," the blonde American spat.

"Yeah, I don't know what I think about that old geezer," Urushihara noted.

"But we did well anyway, Boss," Alex smiled. "So let's go get something to eat in celebration!"

"Let's just order take out," Urushihara continued on to the Devil's Castle with a disappointed Alexandra tailing behind.

"So what kind of take out?" Alex asked as she slipped off her shoes by the door.

"There are menus by the fridge," he told her as he headed to take a shower to wash the human filth off him.

Alex hummed as she looked through several take out menus. Her eyes lit up as she saw MgRonalds. She leafed through. She put her smartphone to her ear with the line ringing.

_'Hello, this is Chiho from MgRonalds; may I take your order?'_

"Hi Chiho," Alex bubbled. "I need…"

**-X-**

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Alex ran to answer it. There stood a brunette about the same height as Alex, but a little shorter and her bust was much bigger than the American's.

"Hi," Alex grinned. The girl stared at Alex with wide, surprised eyes. Alex took the bag out of the girl's hand and looked at the receipt. She pulled the correct amount out yen out of her pocket and gave it to the girl.

"T-thank you," the brunette stuttered, still clearly in shock.

"Have a nice day," Alex told her and gently shut the door.

"What'd you get?" Urushihara asked as he came out of the shower.

"MgRonalds!" Alex cheered. The blonde gave a sly smile. "I suppose I can put this on the company card, eh, Boss?"

Urushihara sat at the table as Alex dealt out the food.

"Have you got a chance to play Dark Riders yet?" the fallen angel asked through a mouth full of black pepper fries.

Alex shook her head, swallowing before she spoke. "Been too wrapped up in The Storm Within," she told him.

"I wanna play it," he whined.

"You can come over and play it, but I'm not letting you borrow it. It's staying in my apartment."

"Then let's go," he stood.

"Kay!"

**-X-**

"How is your apartment bigger than ours?" the fallen angel muttered.

"It's all about organization and spacing," Alex nodded. "You have to do what you can with the space you have." she grinned. "The desktop computer is over there," she pointed to a western style desk by her small cot. "I already have it installed, just go ahead and play." Urushihara instantly made his way to the desk. "I'm gonna make those cookies I promised you."

**-X-**

Chiho stormed back into MgRonalds with a scowl on her face and a fire in her eyes. She stomped to the break room.

"Who was she, Mister Maou?!" she slammed her hand on the table in front of the king of demons.

"Who?" He looked up from his manga.

"The cute blonde girl in your apartment!" Chiho exclaimed.

"What cute blonde girl?" Maou cocked his eyebrow.

"She was alone in your apartment! Does she have a key? Who is she?" Chi demanded.

"I don't know of any blonde girl, and my apartment is never empty, where was Urushihara?"

"I don't know, but it was empty besides the girl!"

"Chi," Maou looked at the girl suspiciously. "Are you sure you got the right apartment?"

"I know how to get to your apartment!" she shouted. "I want to know who she was!"

"I _told_ you, I don't know any blonde girl!" Maou stood up, making Chi step back slightly in fear.

"Well, what was she doing in your apartment?" the girl sniffled. "Are you also dating her, Mister Maou?"

"Chi," Maou clinched his fist. "You know I wouldn't cheat on you, and I don't know about any blonde girl."

"Then come with me and see!" Chi latched her arm with his.

"Fine, as soon as I get out of my uniform."

**-X-**

"I don't like it," Alex scrunched up her nose.

"What?" Urushihara asked from where he was beating the last boss of the first game on the computer.

"This batter is gross," she grabbed a pair of chopsticks and gathered a bit of the dough on it. She held out the chop sticks to the male teen. "Try it," he glanced to and from the chopsticks. He leaned forward and ate the dough.

"Tastes fine to me," he said once he had swallowed.

"Really?" Alex cocked her eyebrow.

"It's better than a pork bowl," he mumbled.

The blonde's eyes lit up. "Thank you!"

**-X-**

"I'm telling you, Chi, there's not going to be anyone here but Urushihara," Maou said as he unlocked and swung the door open. Both Maou and Chiho gasped when they viewed the empty apartment.

"I told you!" Chiho cried. "See, no Urushihara!"

"But there's no blonde girl either," Maou pointed out.

"B-But there was, I swear!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Lucifer is probably just in the shower or something, see, his computer's off." Maou knocked on the bathroom door, "Urushihara?" he called. When he didn't get an answer, he slid open the door to find an empty bathroom.

Both MgRonalds employees peeked into the empty bathroom.

"Where is he?" Chiho asked quietly.

"Call Ashiya and Emi," Maou told her. "Urushihara's been kidnapped."

**-X-**

"That was… the… _stupidest_ ending to a movie _ever_," Alex thought aloud.

"I told you," Urushihara said through mouth full of cookie.

"How'd you know he was gonna die? Have you seen this before?" Alex prodded his side.

"Movies are predictable."

Alex pouted. About a minute later, the blonde suddenly perked up.

"Have you seen 'Inception'?"

**-X-**

"It was bound to happen," Ashiya seethed. "I knew he would get kidnapped ever since he let that swindler in." He shook his head.

"Do you have any proof that he actually _was_ kidnapped?" Emi deadpanned. "Or is this one of your evil schemes to get my money and time?"

"The apartment was completely empty and the computer was off," Maou told the hero. "You and I both know that Urushihara never gets up from his spot or lock his computer unless he's going to the bathroom, or getting something to eat."

"So what do we do?" Emi asked.

"I advise you to go to the police, good Sadao," Suzuno said.

"My dad is a police officer!" Chiho exclaimed. "We could go tell him!"

"Let's go!"

**-X-**

Urushihara looked at the girl asleep on the bed next to him.

"Hey, the movie isn't even half over yet," he poked her face. She stirred a bit and stuck out her lower lip a tiny bit.

"Han… zo…?" she breathed. The fallen angel widened his eyes at the blonde, his cheeks steadily heating up. He reached up and slammed the laptop shut. He got out of her bed and stretched his muscles. He yawned as he looked at her clock. He shrugged at the time, which was about two in the morning. He exited her apartment, locking the door after himself. He scratched his head as he unlocked and entered his own apartment. He silently made his way to his cardboard bed and climbed in, ignoring the snoring coming from the mats nearby. He laid his head down on his arm and frowned.

Her cot was _so_ much more comfortable than cardboard.

**-X-**

"You mean you were in there the whole time?!" Maou shouted at Urushihara. The violet haired teen flinched at every sentence the demon king shouted. "We were out looking for you all day; we even filed a police report!"

"At least he's safe, Mister Maou," Chiho mumbled.

"Safe?" Maou roared at his girlfriend. "He—" A knock sounded on the door, cutting off any profanities Satan was about to spout.

Ashiya silently moved to get the door. He opened the door and looked down at the blonde girl that stood before him.

"I apologize, Alexandra, but now is not the best time—"

"Damn right it's not!" Maou yelled. Alex peeked beside Ashiya to see Maou standing over Urushihara. The boy was on his knees, his gaze focused on the floor.

"I-I apologize," Alex gave Ashiya a small bow. "I just wanted to return Urushihara's shoes," the American gave a nervous chuckle. "He must have forgotten them at my place yesterday." she held up a pair of sneakers, and the demon general took them. "I'm sorry once again."

"Hey, Mister Maou, that's her!" Chiho exclaimed as she pointed to the blonde. "She's the blonde that was here yesterday!"

"And the day before, and the day before, and the day before," Urushihara mumbled.

"And you're from MgRonalds," Alex nodded, "Nice to see you again."

"Wait," Maou held up his hand. "Why were you alone in this apartment?"

"'Alone'?" the blonde cocked her head.

"When I delivered your food yesterday, you were alone!" Chi shouted.

"No I wasn't… Urushihara was in the shower," she told the brunette. "And then we went to my apartment to play Dark Riders."

"So that's where you were yesterday, and not kidnapped?" Chiho cocked her head.

"Kidnapped?" Alex exclaimed, "When did that happen?!"

"It didn't." Urushihara answered. "We went from here to your place and then I came home."

"Don't worry me like that, Boss," Alex scolded, light tears coming to her eyes.

"Geez, it wasn't anything to get upset over," tthe fallen angel muttered.

_'Yes it was!'_ Alex protested mentally.

* * *

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**Yeah, I know that there is no shower in their apartment, but shhhh! Work with me.**

**Buhuhahaha~! I have jealous Chiho! Fear her, all those who want Maou!**

**ANYWAYS! 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	5. Kisses

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**I ate my first Pocky the other day... It was amazing.**

***mumbles* I kind of may have almost forgot it was Tuesday and that I had to update today...**

**ANYWAYS! Please enjoy my favorite chapter so far!**

* * *

Urushihara munched on Pocky sticks while listening to the rain beat on the window.

He was doing this boring task because the internet and the electricity were both shut off for the time being. Ashiya and Mao were both at their separate jobs, so there was literally nothing to do but sit around and eat chocolate covered biscuit sticks.

The teen jumped when there was a pounding at the door. Urushihara grumbled as he went to get the door. He pulled it open to the smell of fresh rain and a soaked to the core Alexandra. The blonde girl Looked to the ground with water dripping down her face and hair.

"Yo, you alright?" he looked at Alex, who just shook her head.

"I just got mugged!" she sniffled. "The bastard took my purse, my bags, and my umbrella! He took almost every damn thing on my person!" she whimpered. Her shoulders shook with sobs. "My wallet, my cell phone… I was just lucky I didn't bring my laptop bag." she looked up to the man so he could see her puffy red eyes. He stared at her.

"D-do you mind if I come in?" she asked in nothing but a whisper. She looked back down at her feet.

"You've never had to ask before," Urushihara opened the door wide and let the woman in. She shuffled in and stood in the kitchen.

"I'll get your mats wet," she sniffled.

"Why don't you go and change your clothes and come back?" the violet haired teen suggested.

"I don't have my key," she reminded him with a cracking voice. Urushihara opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut. He wordlessly brought her a change of clothes. She looked at the clothes in her hands. "Thank you," she gave him a smile before he turned away so she could change. After a second, she spoke. "Um… Hanzo, what do I do with these wet ones?" the fallen angel looked over to see her in one of his t-shirts and a pair of Maou's shorts. The shirt collar was too big and fell over her shoulder carelessly.

He blushed deeply.

He jerked his head away so he could avoid looking at her. "Throw 'em in the sink, Ashiya will take care of them."

"You're really mean to Ashiya-san," she told him, but threw her things in the sink anyhow.

Urushihara grabbed his box of Pocky and rolled back over to look at the ceiling. "He deserves it," he said, sticking a biscuit in his mouth. The blonde squeezed out her hair into the sink and leaned against the counter, looking at the teen.

"Just because someone deserves it, doesn't mean it should be done, boss," she said. "I mean, I probably deserved to get mugged because I was alone and didn't know how to defend myself, right?"

Urushihara looked over to her. "Don't say that," he ordered.

"But if I _did_ then I wouldn't have gotten mugged. Well, maybe I would have, but the bastard wouldn't have left without a black eye." she giggled. She cleared her throat before she continued. "But the fact remains, even if I did deserve to be mugged, I still shouldn't have been," she went over and knelt next to him, his eyes watched her every movement. She grabbed a Pocky out of his box and put it in her mouth. "Besides, I think Ashiya-san is very sweet and you are just mean to him when he is just trying to help."

"Help me die slowly through the means of 'chores' and 'internet deprivation'," he scoffed.

"You need to get out more," Alex stated as she lied down next to the boy with her feet at his head.

"Why do that when I have the internet?" he picked his head up to look at the blonde.

"Because, even an otaku hermit needs human interaction," she took another Pocky.

"I prefer the term NEET," she told her. "Most otakus are crazy."

"Oi, I resemble that statement," she told him in all seriousness. "And you know what NEET stands for, right?" she snapped off a bit of her Pocky and pointed it at him. "It stands for Not in Education, Employment or Training. You work in web design, so you're not unemployed." she took another bite, "So that term simply does not apply to you."

"Whatever," he mumbled. "I just don't want to be called an otaku."

"Fine," Alex said slowly. "But I'm still gonna call you 'boss'," she told him. "I like saying it different ways. The flirty way; _'Yes, boss'_," she giggled lightly and batted her eye lashes to the ceiling. "Or the 'I just got scolded' way; _'Yes boss',_" she mad a sad face. "Or the 'I just got a promotion' way; _'Yes, thank you, boss!'_" she clasped her hands together and smiled to the roof. "Or the 'I hate you,' way; _'Yes, _boss_,'_" she scowled at the roof. She picked her head up to look at the male who was already looking at her with a large smile on his face at her silliness. "You see, boss?" she laughed.

Urushihara laughed loudly. "I think the flirty way was the best," his face turned red from oxygen loss.

"I thought you would, _boss_." she teased him. He stopped laughing instantly and looked at her; she held a Pocky stick in her mouth seductively. His face turned pale and then back to red as he looked at her. She slowly sat up, looking at the male who was frozen to the floor. She leaned down towards him. She was but a breath away when she whispered; "Hanzo, do you mind if I kiss you?" she looked into his eyes. Her green eyes widened in surprise, because before she could blink, she was on the floor and Urushihara was on top of her. Urushihara's hand was under her head while the other was on her hip.

The teen leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. The blonde reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Urushihara licked the woman's bottom lip and almost instantly, her lips parted.

A minute later, both teens pulled back, panting for air.

"You tasted a lot like chocolate." Alex giggled. "How many Pocky did you eat?"

"Only like four boxes," he scoffed.

She was about to reply when she took in a sharp breath. She barely had time to bring her hands up before she sneezed into them. Her eyes widened at the boy above her.

"If I just gave you something, I am never going to forgive myself!" she exclaimed.

"Me either," he scrunched up his nose at the thought of getting an illness.

She took her hands off her face and looked at them. She switched her gaze up to Urushihara. "I gotta wash my hands," she told him when he made no move to get off her.

Urushihara mentally cursed all water and germs as he rolled off the American. She got off him and went to the sink. She washed her hands with a disinfectant before she sneezed again, but into the collar of her t-shirt this time.

"Ew, don't get my shirt covered in germs too," Urushihara scrunched up his nose.

The girl stared at him. "This is _your_ t-shirt?" she plucked at the material.

"Yeah," he told her.

_'I wasn't about to let you wear Maou's or Ashiya's,'_ he added mentally.

"Oh," Alex turned her head, but not before he could see her face heat up to the point of almost catching flames. Urushihara blushed a second afterwards after her, realizing what she was blushing about.

_'Maybe I should have…'_ he thought.

"Do you mind if we—" she sneezed. "If we make some soup or something, I'm really cold."

"The hotplate and stove are both electric," He told her. "And the electricity is out." Alexandra's face fell, so instead he offered; "I could set out the futon for you,"

"I couldn't take you—" yet another spray of germs sprayed from her mouth to the collar of Urushihara's t-shirt. "Take your futon."

"It's alright," he reassured her.

_'After all, it isn't even mine,'_ he mentally snickered.

Minutes later of fumbling and bumbling, they had both futons spread out on the small apartment floor.

"I never want to deal with a futon again," Alex panted after their ordeal as she slipped under Maou's covers.

"Me either," Urushihara said as he lay down on top of Ashiya's futon.

"Hey Hanzo," Alex pulled the covers up to her chin. The male hummed in response. "I'm really sorry if I gave you something while ago," she blushed in embarrassment as she pulled the covers up and over her head.

"It's alright," he yawned and slipped under the futon's covers. "I don't get sick often." He told her as he pulled the covers up to his chest and laid his arms on top. "But if I do, than you can make me some cookies as an apology."

"As much as you eat those, you make them seem as if they came from heaven itself." she giggled. "But I hate to tell you, my cooking isn't that great."

"Your cranberry sugar cookies make me say you're a liar." he scoffed.

"I shouldn't even have made you those," she exclaimed. "Those are a Christmas seasonal special and here I am, making them in the autumn!" she huffed.

"Whatever," Urushihara yawned. He rolled over and laid his arm over Alex's middle. "Go to sleep." the blonde closed her eyes and within minutes, both were breathing deeply and vividly hallucinating in the hibernation state called 'sleep'.

**-X-**

"I am beat," Maou mumbled as he unlocked the Devil's Castle and pushed open the door. He clicked on the light, but froze at what he saw. He laid eyes on the two in the corner; Urushihara had his arms thrown over a blonde who was presumably naked under all the covers because nothing was visible but part of her bare shoulder under the futon cover.

His futon cover. Wait.

A woman under his futon, no scratch that, a presumably _naked_ woman under _his_ futon, with Urushihara…

The Devil fell to the ground in an unconscious mess with a thud.

**-X-**

Urushihara blinked his eyes open and yawned loudly.

_'What's up with this?'_ he thought. _'My cardboard is never this comfortable… And what is this weight on my chest?'_ he opened his eyes slowly, only to be met with a head of blonde hair really close to his face. _'What the hell?'_ he reached a hand up and plucked at the roots of the strange head of blonde hair.

"Stop it," he cocked his eyebrow at the foreign language. It sounded like English, but with a weird accent. He plucked at the strands again. The head was lifted up to reveal a scowling Alex. "Oi, that hurts and I don't feel good, alright?" she sat up and coughed into her fisted hand.

"What the hell are you speaking in?" the violet haired teen asked. The American looked at him strangely for a moment before she smiled sheepishly.

"Gomen nasai," she chuckled lightly. "I-I've been thinking in English, and my mouth just ran with it, you know?"

"Oh, and what have you been thinking about?" Urushihara yawned as he sat up.

"Um…" she looked down to her hands resting on the futon cover. "Hanzo, are we going out?"

"You can, I am not leaving this apartment." he stood up and stretched his muscles.

"That's not what I meant," she whispered.

"Hmm?" Urushihara looked down to the blonde, a question in his eyes as his arms were still over his head.

"Are we dating?" she blurted out before adding a mumble, "That's what I meant, that is…"

"I guess so," he muttered, "As long as I get cookies." he dropped to his knees next to her. "And if I could kiss you again, maybe…"

"I have a cold," Alex protested with a frown.

"I don't get sick often," he reminded her and closed their distance.

"Alright!" both teens parted at the third party exclamation. "First of I would like to note that you, good Alexandra do not live here," she was cut off by Urushihara.

"You don't live here either!" his shout was ignored by the Ente Islan assassin.

"Yet you are sleeping where good Maou sleeps." Suzuno shook her head in disapproval.

"Suzuno, I can explain!" the blonde exclaimed, but before she _could_ explain, she was burst into a coughing fit.

**-X-**

"I see, that is why she was here," Suzono muttered. "I feel very foolish to have jumped to such conclusions," the woman passed the American a cup of tea with honey to soothe her throat. Alex nodded before she took a sip of her tea.

"As I said, there wasn't anything perverted going on or anything," the blonde chuckled nervously.

"I see that now, but a seemingly traumatized good Sadao is in my home right now."

"Traumatized?" Urushihara echoed. "Why would he be in trauma?"

"He said something about you, good Hanzo, getting to lay on something before he did," the assassin answered. "You can imagine what _that_ means." Urushihara looked to the side to see Alex staring wide eyed and face aflame at Suzuno. "You obviously slept on a brand new futon before good Sadao could."

Urushihara burst out laughing at Suzuno's innocents.

"Listen, Suzuno, Maou meant—" before Urushihara could finish, Alex clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Yes, that's what happened and I feel terrible about that." the blonde American sighed. "I should go and apologize to him and explain what happened." she shot Urushihara a glare before she went to the apartment next door.

* * *

**A/N Hallo again!**

**Don't you just love Suzuno? She's sho cute!**

**Ahem. Anyways. I just wanted to say thank you so much to _everyone_ who had reviewed, added this story to your favorites list, or follow list. You make my day when I get an e-mail with a notification saying one of you took the time to even read my stories.**

**Thank you very much. 3**

**ANYWAYS! 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	6. Worries

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**I am happy today! It's raining! I got to update a different story today... I'm just... _happy_.**

**Ah, I forgot to mention last chapter; if any text is underlined than it is said in English.**

**Thank you, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"It's embarrassing how many misunderstandings we've been through," Alex muttered as she sat back to back with Urushihara on her laptop.

"They're just dumb," the violet haired teen replied, but grunted as an elbow was shoved into his side. "What the crap was that for?!" he glanced behind him, but his girlfriend's face wasn't visible to him.

"Be nice," she ordered. She took a white chocolate Pocky out of her box and stuck it in her mouth, sucking the chocolate off. She hummed the chorus to a K-pop song as she looked through emails. "What the hell?" she stopped her humming and stared at a piece of mail.

"What?" Urushihara looked over his shoulder at her laptop screen to see her cursor hovering over an email.

"It's from my mother," she whispered. "Should I open it?" she asked as her finger was right above the mouse pad.

"Why _wouldn't_ you?" he cocked his eyebrow.

"My mom wasn't very supportive of me coming here to Japan," she told her boyfriend. "What if she tells me I have to come home?" she whimpered. "I mean, if I refuse, then my parents will just stop paying my rent."

"Just pay for it by yourself," Urushihara shrugged. "I pay you enough, yeah?"

"But I don't want to be here if mom _and_ dad disapproves," She muttered. "But I don't wanna go back to the States, either." She leaned her head back against Urushihara's back. "Here," she set her laptop on the floor. "You open it, I'm going to the bathroom." the American rose and went to the adjoining room.

Urushihara had every intention of ignoring the matter and making his girlfriend open it herself, but curiosity overtook him and he ended up lying in front of the device and opening the mail. He burst out laughing when he saw its contents.

"What is it?" Alex asked as she exited the bathroom and went to the sink to wash her hands.

"I can't believe you were so worked up just because your family is coming for a visit!" he laughed loudly. After a minute of silence from the blonde, he looked up to see her still as a board, still staring down at her hands as the water ran over them. "Yo, you alright?" the American snapped out of her stupor and looked to the violet haired teen.

"Did it say that?!" she demanded as she ran over and fell to her knees by the laptop. Urushihara was pushed away and the blonde read the email for herself.

"Yeah," Urushihara groaned as he got up and rubbed his back where it had hit his table.

"Shit," she muttered repeatedly. "Shit, this isn't good," She rubbed over her mouth. "They're coming to see what I've been doing all this time! They aren't going to like it! They're going to make me come back home! I'm never going to be this free again!" The blond's breaths came fast.

"Oi!" Urushihara shouted, shaking the girl's shoulders. "Snap out of it!" The American's eyes snapped to his before she grabbed his shoulders.

"Do you know what this means?!" she demanded. "I have to run away! Me and you! We should like, go to Shanghai or something, I mean, the internet is awesome here, right? We could go there and—"

"Alex, what are you talking about?" he grabbed the sides of her face. "Your family is just coming to visit, _that's it_! Stop stressing!" The girl's bottom lip trembled.

"W-What if they try and take me back home?" she stammered. "I don't wanna go, I want to stay here with you, Hanzo," the violet haired teen's eyes widened at her confession. In a quick movement, the boy pulled his girlfriend forward to meet his lips. The girl reacted instantly and moved against him. She placed her hands against his chest and gently pushed him away.

"I won't let them take you," Urushihara vowed, his forehead leaned against the American's. "You're too good of a worker to let slip past my fingers." Alex's soft smile turned into a scowl at his words.

"Yeah, _boss_, you can't let your poor worker go to a different company."

**-X-**

"She's gonna be here _really_ soon," Alex fiddled with her fingers as she paced around her apartment.

"Stop it," Urushihara ordered, watching her from where he sat on her plush bed.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything," the blonde said as she paced faster.

"That's it!" he declared. He got up from his seat and snatched her bag from the chair and her jacket. He shoved them into her arms and pushed her to the door. "Go for a walk and come back in an hour!" he told her as she took the items and stared at him dumbly.

She slowly nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea," she said. "I'll be back later," she pecked his cheek before she slipped on her shoes, grabbed her umbrella and sped out the door.

**-X-**

The violet haired teen stared at his computer screen, looking through various games, console and controllers when the doorbell rang.

Maou, Ashiya and Urushihara's eyes all shifted to the door.

Ashiya drew his hands out of the soapy water and wiped them on the waist apron he wore. He strode to the door, unlocked the doorknob, but left the bolt and chain and pulled it open partway, to see the visitor.

**-X-**

"He was right, this walk calmed me down tremendously," Alexandra sighed. Her shoes clinked on the metal steps of her apartment building. She shook the raindrops off her clear plastic umbrella and closed it before she opened the door and stepped into the sheltered hallway. She unlocked and entered her apartment.

"I thought she would be here by now," the blonde hummed. She shrugged and grabbed a few snacks to take on her journey two doors down to Maou-san's apartment. She knocked twice at the door, but there was no answer. She cocked her eyebrow. She knew they were home, so…

The American gripped the door knob and slowly turned it. She opened the door and poked her head in.

"Hanzo, Ashiya-san…" she called, "Maou-san…?"

Her eyes widened as she saw all three males sitting around the table with a fourth person sitting with her back to Alex. It was a woman with long brown hair. The woman slowly turned to face Alex.

"Aunt Yuki?!"

* * *

**A/N Hallo again!**

**I want to say thanks for the reviews that seriously make my day! ^^**

**Do you know how hard it was to find this chapter?**

**I have this folder with this story in it, all the documents in order... but this chapter was sliced in half. It took forever to find out that I edited this chapter on a flashdrive. So I had to find the completed chapter, which meant sorting and sifting through hundred of documents, looking for one mislabeled chapter!**

**Ugh.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


End file.
